Otro libro en la Cabeza
by Narya
Summary: Hermione busca a Harry, Ron mete la pata y Harry recibe una noticia que cambiará sus vidas.


**Otro libro en la cabeza**

por Narya

Esto es un fanfic corto y liviano. Es H/Hr es decir donde hay una relación amorosa en Harry y Hermione. Espero que les guste. Espero comentarios a naria@santiago.cl 

Disclaimer: Los derechos de HP no son míos, son de Rowling, blah,blah,blah, pero no me denuncien que yo no gano nada con esto. (Aunque debería pensar en venderlo por ahí)

"..." / diálogo

'...' / pensamientos

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********

"¿Ron? ¿haz visto a Harry por ahí?" preguntó Hermione. Tenía una mano sobre su cintura, y apesar de sus cortos 17 años parecía muy cansada. Daba la impresión de que hubiese corrido hasta la sala común. Hermione parecía uqe había ganado peso durante los últimos meses, al menos unos kilos.

"Si no me equivoco debe estar en el campo de Quidditch. Hoy tenían entrenamiento"dijo Ron mirándola por sobre su tarea de transformaciones. "¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada... no, no pareces cansada, pareces aproblemada" dijo con asintiendo con la cabeza "Por qué no vienes y te sientas a mi lado y me cuentas lo que pasa" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tu sabes de lo que está pasando entre Harry y yo ¿cierto?" dijo Hermione con algo de inseguridad. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con miedo a los ojos.

"Claro que sí" dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sabes?" preguntó Hermione nuevamente. No pretendía que esto se transformara en un interrogatorio, pero no podía dejar de asegurarse.

"Todo"

"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Lo... sabes... _todo_?" Hermione se asustó. Esto no era posible. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Lo había averiguado? ¿Harry le había contado? 'Ohdiosmiodiosmiodiosmiodiosmiodiosmio' pensó Hermione asustada. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Harry me lo contó" dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Hermione ya no pudo aguantar más, se paró y después de darle una mirada de odio hacia Ron y el mundo se dirigió a... cualquier parte... cualquier lugar donde pudiera distraer su mente. Lamentablemente sus pies y corazón podían más que ella y terminó llegando al peor lugar donde podía haber llegado: el campo de Quidditch.

'Como pudo hacerme esto' pensaba Hermione 'Le pedí que no le contara a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, que nadie se enterara... pero no, tenía que salir Mister Yo-hago-lo-que-quiero-y-no-me-importan- los-sentimientos-de-los-demás Potter, no, él tenía que contarle a Ron. Y ese maldito idiota de Ron no podía dejar de sonreír como si por poco y nos hubiera visto' 

Su mirada se fue directamente al centro de la cancha. Harry estaba allí. Tenía la escoba sujeta con una mano, mientras que con la otra le daba intrucciones a su equipo. Harry tenía la mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo, ni aunque Hermione llevase un letrero de diez metros en su espalda, con luces de colores y Snape se estuviera desgollando en frente de él, él se podría haber dado cuenta que en esa cancha había alguien más que su equipo y él.

"Maldito imbécil ciego" murmuró Hermione 'Lo próximo que tendré que hacer para que me tome en cuenta será ponerme a bailar Sau-Sau mientras una manada de rinocerontes pasan por detrás mío'

Pasaron dos largas horas antes de que el entrenamiento terminara. Dos largas horas en las que Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo para que cuando Harry viera en su dirección se fijara de una vez por todas de que ella no era parte del paisaje y que estaba allí con un propósito.

'¿Pero... qué propósito? Yo no vine aquí con un propósito claro... mis pies me trajeron aquí... solo sé que estaba enojada, pero ¿por qué?' se preguntaba cuando vio que el último miembro del equipo dejaba solo a su capitán en la mitad de la cancha recogiendo las bludgers, quaffles y snitch.

Harry no notó su presencia sino hasta que vio los pies de Hermione. 

'¿Hermione en el campo de Quidditch?' pensó Harry dejando las pelotas a un lado para poder ver a Hermione a los ojos.

'¡Ah! ya recuerdo que era... ¡Maldito estúpido!' pensaba Hermione cambiando de pronto su sonrisa por una cara furiosa.

"Hola, Hermione ¿Desde cuándo estás... " empezó Harry, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una sonora cachetada de parte de Hermione le hizo tragarse las palabras "¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?" preguntó anonadado.

"¡¡¿QUÉ QUÉ HICISTE?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ QUÉ HICISTE?!!" luego Hermione paró, tomó un poco de aire, se calmó y prosiguió "Yo te voy a decir lo que hiciste: Le contaste a Ron todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y yo te había pedido que lo guardaras en secreto Harry, pero no, tenías que correr a contarle todo a Ron ¡Y después dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas! Ahora Ron lo sabe todo y no puede quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. No aguantaste ni cinco meses sin contarlo todo, Harry ¡Ni cinco meses! Así que más vales que te olvides de mí, Harry, yo no voy a estar con alguien que no puede guardar una promesa por más de cinco meses ¡Cinco meses, Harry, cinco meses! Si yo no le hubiera preguntado que cuanto sabía... Si al menos me hubieses dicho que le ibas a contar a Ron... si al menos hubieras guardado el secreto, Harry..." dijo ella con cada vez menos voz. 

Su garganta estaba cada vez más reseca, le costaba hablar, y los ojos le dolían como mil demonios 'Claro, lo que faltaba, que me ponga a llorar delante de él' pensó Hermione con furia 'No, eso jamás, me voy ahora mismo' 

Sin siquiera decir una palabra se fue de la cancha, directo a su habitación, dejando a un Harry anonadado, rodeado por una Snitch que zumbaba junto a su cabeza. Harry le habría estado viendo como se iba si no fuese porque una bludger pasó frente a él casi rozándole la nariz.

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********

Llevaba hora y media tratando de atrapar la Snitch, que dándose cuenta de su sorpresiva libertad había empezado a zumbar de un lado a otro de la cancha, cuando puso fin al mini juego. Hermione le había dejado preocupado. Muy preocupado. ¿Qué Ron lo sabía todo? No sabía como se podía haber enterado, él nunca había abierto la boca respecto al tema frente a nadie, menos frente a Ron. No había dicho nada a nadie y había cumplido su promesa hasta donde su cuerpo y mente podían.

Caminó hasta el despacho de Madame Hooch. Ella no estaba así que dejó la aja con las pelotas en su escritorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta vio un pequeño cuadro donde salía una foto de Madame Hooch cuando joven, en sus manos tenía un pequeño bebé que tiraba de su cabello, la mujer frente a él solo sonreía sin preocuparse de que se estaba quedando sin cabello por culpa del que tenía en brazos.

Ya era muy tarde, pero quizás sí podría alcanzar algo de cena si se apuraba. Estaba todo sudado y sucio, pero tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y si no comía algo no iba a poder dormir. De todas formas allí quizás podría hablar con Hermione sobre lo que había pasado.

"¡Hey, Harry! ¡Te guardé un asiento!" gritó Ron cuando lo vio entrar al comedor."Por Merlín, Harry, para tu próximo entrenamiento báñate, apestas a caballeriza" dijo tapándose la nariz con las manos en un gesto muy exagerado.

"Tengo hambre, Ron, no molestes" dijo tomando asiento y comiendo lo primero que vio, no importaba lo que fuera "¿No has visto a Hermione?"

"Nop, no bajó a cenar. De hecho no ha salido de su pieza desde hace como dos horas" dijo Ron sin poner mucha atención.

"Pero.., ¿No viste como estaba? digo ¿Estaba bien?"preguntó Harry repentinamente olvidando su hambre. Hermione era mucho más importante que un pedazo de pollo.

"Yo la ví bien, pero Lavander me preguntó que qué le pasaba, que había entrado llorando a la pieza y todo eso" dijo Ron sin mover sus ojos de su platillo de sopa.

"Hablando de eso ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione cuando ella te preguntó sobre ella y yo?" preguntó Harry. Estaba decidido a solucionar esto, y la mejor manera era preguntándole al protagonista y victimario.

"Ah, eso... Me preguntó que cuánto era lo que yo sabía sobre tu y ella... yo recordé una 'conversación' que tuvimos el día de su vidésimo quinta cita, ese día en que te pregunté que qué había pasado y tu dijiste *todo* y te tiraste en tu cama y te quedaste dormido. Así que le dije que lo sabía todo. Solo estaba jugándole una bromita" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Pues fijate que por culpa de tu 'bromita' ella ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura, así que ahora mismo vas y le dices a Hermione toda la verdad" dijo Harry ya olvidandose completamente del hambre. Tomó a Ron del brazo y le levantó para arastrarlo a la salida.

"¡Hey! Déjame terminar mi cena!" protestó Ron.

"No terminarás nada, hasta que no le expliques a Hermione tu genial idea de la bromita" dijo Harry arrastrándolo por las escaleras.

"Yo puedo caminar solo, no hay necesidad de que me arrastres por todo el colegio, Harry" dijo Ron soltándose del brazo de Harry. Después de todo él aún tenía la ventaja del tamaño.

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********

"Vamos, Ron, entra y arregla lo que hiciste" se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta de su habitación. El ruido provenía de la sala común.

Hermione ahogó los sollozos solo para escuchar que pasaba. Ella quería estar sola, no quería que le molestaran, no ahora. Si Harry abría esa puerta para tratar de enmendar su error lo sentía, no iba a cambiar nada, solo el aspecto de su cara cuando le llegara el primer libro que encontrara a mano.

"Yo no hice... nada... Harry... ella... fue la... culpable por... no escucharlo... todo" protestaba Ron. Daba la impresión de que su voz estaba siendo cortada o le faltaba respiración.

"Pero tú sabías que no lo iba a escuchar, Ron, lo hiciste a propósito" dijo Harry, que parecía estar haciendo mucha fuerza "Entrarás y arreglarás esto ¿Me oíste? No quiero que un broma se interponga entre Hermione y yo"

Hermione ya estaba de pie, casi en la sala común. Historia de Hogwarts estaba en su mano izquierda, su mano derecha estaba sobre su corazón, ¿Cómo se atrevían a ir a reirse de ella en ese momento? Seguramente burlándose de su sufrimiento. Cuando abriera los ojos lo más probable era que encontrara a Harry riéndose a carcajadas, al igual que Ron. 

Con este último pensamiento Hermione se dejó llevar, con los ojos cerrados por la furia arrojó el libro, no importaba a quien le cayese. Un *Auchh* se dejó escuchar. Hermione abrió lentamente un ojo. Le costó algo acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar, pero luego vio todo con claridad. Harry tenía el cuello de Ron entre sus manos, Ron tenía una sonrisa en la cara y Harry no dejaba de mirar, sobándose la cabeza, al libro que estaba a sus pies.

"Te debo una, Herm" le dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo. Hermione pareció aún más molesta.

"Ya estás aquí, Ron, ahora envienda tus errores" dijo Harry soltando su cuello, pero llevándose la mano a su pobre y adolorida cabeza.

Ron avanzó lentamente hasta Hermione y le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos. Hermione rechazó el toque de Ron y trató de soltarse, pero su amigo era más grande que ella y por lo tanto tenía mucha más fuerza.

"Hermione, mírame" Hermione lo miró, aún con odio en los ojos "Lo siento por lo que dije esta tarde, fue solo una pequeña broma de mi parte. No quería molestarte, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho" dijo pareciendo realmente sincero. Hermione se relajó un poco más, quería escuchar esto. "Ese 'todo' que dije, era por una vez que Harry entró a la habitación como a las cuatro de la mañana después de una visita contigo a la torre oeste, le pregunté que qué había pasado contigo y él me respondió 'todo' antes de quedarse dormido. Pensé que quizás te podría distraer un poco la broma, parecías demasiado preocupada y me dio miedo de que fueras a pegarle a alguien en cualquier momento, pensé que eso te levantaría el ánimo, veo que me equivoqué"

"¿Es verdad eso?" le preguntó Hermione, quería estar muy segura de que no se estaban burlando de ella nuevamente en ese día.

"Completamente" respondió Ron mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Es verdad, Harry?" le preguntó a Harry quien aún seguía adolorido.

"No podía ser más cierto" dijo mirándole con un solo ojo.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó nuevamente a Ron.

"Hermione, es en serio, ahora ve donde Harry y pídele disculpas por haberle tirado un libro a un ojo y por haberle dado una cachetada sin sentido" dijo con una sonrisa. Ron soltó sus manos y le empujó por la espalda para que se acercara a Harry. "Yo los dejo solos, para que puedan 'hablar' mejor" dijo saliendo rápidamente por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

"Harry... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione muy preocupada al ver su ojo inflamado.

"Sí, nada que un buen poco de hielo no pueda mejorar" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Ven, vamos, te llevo donde la Señora Pomfrey" dijo Hermione tomándolo de un brazo.

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********

"¡¿Y a este chico qué le pasó?!" preguntó la señora Pomfrey al ver el ojo de Harry.

"Le cayó un libro" dijo Hermione tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya le he dicho yo a la señora Pince que sus libros podían causar algún accidente, pero nadie me hace caso aquí, siempre he dicho que esos libros están demasiado afuera que deberían meterlos un poco, sobretodo esos que están tan altos..." decía mientras iba a buscar un poco de hielo.

"¿Harry? Yo tenía que decirte algo... No mejor espero hasta mañana..." dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Harry.

"¿Por qué hasta mañana? Dímelo ahora, no hay problema. De hecho creo que la señora Pomfrey va a tardar bastante con ese hielo..." pero Harry fue interrumpido por la señora Pomfrey que en vez de traer hielo traía un pequeño tubo de color añarillo ocre. "Bueno quizás no tanto, me cuentas afuera"

"¿Puedes esperar afuera?" preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Hermione " No tardaré mucho con esto, después se puede ir"

Hermione esperó afuera impaciente. ¿Le contaba o no? Ella le iba a contar cuando se encontró con Ron, iba con todas las intensiones de contarle, sin ningún miedo qué era lo que le pasaba, por qué estaba tan hipersensible, por qué no había podido quedarse en su último partido y por qué la broma de Ron le afectó tanto... pero, ¿Y si Harry lo rechazaba? No, Harry no lo rechazaría nunca, él siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo era su culpa... pero ¿Y si la culpaba a ella? 

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos con el único ojo que tenía, el otro estaba vendado con una gasa delagada. "¿Me cuentas ahora?"

"¡Harry!" fue lo único que pudo articular "Bueno... yo... como empezar... esto es muy difícil para mí..." empezó Hermione muy nerviosa.

"Empieza por el final" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que el brazo de Harry de pronto estaba apoyado en su cintura y se sonrojó un poco. "Siempre me ha parecido que es más fácil cuando lo cuentas por el final, no por el principio"

"Está bien. Harry: Afírmate" dijo Hermione ya decidida, le contaría todo, no importaba que es lo que pasaría ahora. Era solo ella y su verdad.

"¿Por qué he de hacerlo?" preguntó Harry jugueteando con su pelo.

"Por que vas a ser papá" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy tierna. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la respuesta que Harry le iba a dar ahora.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Harry con una cara que Hermione creyó que nunca vería en Harry, una cara de total neutralidad. La peor cara en el mundo para esta situación.

"Claro que estoy segura, la prueba está dentro mío" dijo Hermione, con las esperanzas en la planta de los pies o más abajo, y seguían bajando, seguramente ahora le estaban pegando a Snape, abajo en sus mazmorras, en la cabeza.

"¿Pero estás segura que es mío?" preguntó Harry casi sin mover un músculo de su cara.

"¿Por quién me estás tomando, Harry? Claro que es tuyo" dijo ahora un poco enojada.

"Pero... ¿estás completamente segura?"

"Mira, Harry, si no quieres reconocerlo dímeo y se acaba todo, no tienes porque hacerme sufrir de esta manera" dijo Hermione soltándose de su brazo y alejándose en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

"Claro que lo reconosco como mío. Que clase de idiota sería si no lo hiciera" dijo mirándola con ternura, luego su cara pasó a fascinación "Solo imagínatelo, ¿Y si son mellizos o gemelos? ¿Y si son un hombre y una mujer? ¿Nos imaginas dentro de unos años, con una pequeña Hermione que no suelta la escoba y está todos los días por los aires sin preocuparse de sus tareas y a un pequeño Harry que se la pasa todos los días en la biblioteca con su nariz metida en un libro? ¿Podría yo ser más feliz que eso?"

'Hay, Harry, qué susto me diste' pensó Hermione mientras miraba contenta como Harry se fascinaba cada vez más con la idea de ser padre.

"¿Y cuantos meses tienes?" preguntó de pronto muy serio.

"Cinco. Hoy cumplo los cinco meses" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry sentía que todo daba vueltas, le faltaba aire y las cosas se veían borrosas. Dentro de tres meses iba a ser padre. Justo para vacaciones de verano. Justo después de la graduación. Definitivamente era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Pero eso no importaba ahora, se setnía amreado, todo daba vueltas y de pronto... ¡Bum!

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********

"¡Pero señorita Granger! ¿Qué le ha pasado ahora?" dijo la señora Pomfrey al verla levitándo a Harry hacia una camilla.

"Se desmayó en el pasillo, cuando le conté lo del embarazo" dijo Hermione completamente roja.

"Ah, era eso. Yo pensé que le habías tirado otro libro en la cabeza"


End file.
